ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Spinach Wastes
Spinach Wastes also called Northern Wilderness, is the farmland on Earth where Ostrich Chickens live. It is located west of the Bamboo Forest, south of the Northern Mountains and north of Spindletop Flats. Natade Village is nearby. You may Rp here. Battle Ground Rp Area The Heroes Arrive Renji in on one knee with bruises and scratches all over his chest area, the top half of his Kimono is destroyed. "Glad that you two finally made it, mind taking over?" He looked back to Goku & Piccolo. Arch nods breathing heavily. "Yeah... kinda worn out from fighting this guy. He's tough." Arch then falls over gasping for breath. Goku nods and gives Arch and Renji a Senzu Bean each. "Eat those, Piccolo and I will help you out." Piccolo shakes his head at the two. "So pathetic. Just like back in the Tournament." Raditz laughs and then charges in for his attack. "Time to end all four of you at once." -Battle continue- Goku, Piccolo, Arch, and Renji, all severely injured by Raditz's last ditch effort breathe heavily as Goku manages to grab Raditz from behind and hold him in place preparing for Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon and it penetrates Raditz's Chest and exits Goku's back. Both of the Saiyans fall to the ground, dying. "Goku!" Arch shouts rushing over to him and he collapses onto the ground next to him on one knee. "Goku, don't die!" Renji shakes his hand from when he the armor earlier, the sting still remaining. He saw Goku with a hole in his chest,he ran towards Goku, almost falling but sliding the rest of the way. "Goku, stay with us" Goku grunts in pain and Piccolo is seen laughing. "Too bad. At least I removed two annoying birds with one stone." He yelled as he held a stump of his once cut off arm out and regrew the limb. To the surprised crowd Piccolo took Gohan and left saying that he would train with him after hearing over Raditz's scouter that two even more powerful Saiyans would arrive. Goku died there and his body was teleported to Other World by Kami. "So... Raditz was killed now was he?" a man said as he descended from a nearby pillar of earth. He landed and looked straight forward at the people he saw. The man laughed as he let his tail flow out. "What was that about 'Dragon Balls'? You can revive my comrade?" the Saiyan asks. Krillin shouts that they'll never revive Raditz and the Saiyan laughs to this. "My name is Kevryn. Tell you what, how about a fight. If I win, you revive Raditz alongside Kakarot. I don't really think it'd hurt you to revive another powerful warrior to your side now would it? So, who should I fight?" Renji clutches his fist. "Take me on" He walks towards Kevryn, "Fighting is my life, and I can understand your motives, I'd want the same" He grins slightly, getting into his Nan Chaun fighting stance. -Saiyan Kevryn Emerges, 1 on 1 Fight- Kevryn stands sighing. "Maybe this planet has some good fighters, just worse than what I was expecting." He flies into the air and sits on a rock. "You humans and your strange ways. Bring back Raditz with your wish, he'll be helpful to you if you can get on his good side." Kevryn says before flying off. Another chance encounter, whats with all the monkeys Bastion is sat lounging around in the wastelands, he has altered his long coat to cover the stump below his shoulder he seems to be lost in thought "hmm its nice to unwind especailly with the amounts of crazy that occured." Bastion pops open a capsule containing a minifridge and a BBQ and slowly starts cooking some food. Iruku Katsu, a saiyan walks past Bastion. Iruku looks at Bastion and then looks back ahead and then starts walking Bastion notices the saiyan walk past "what the? Hey you there, you lost or something?" Iruku looks back at Bastion and says "I'm new here....but I dont need your help..." Bastion whistles "well not exactly winning points on the first impression there buddy, just making sure you aren't somebody lost in the wastes. Lets try this again on a more civil front. The names Bastion how about you?" Iruku walks toward Bastion "I'm Iruku.......the strongest saiyan alive, i mean of course you don't know that probably cause your weak Bastion smirks "Oh is that so? That might be believable if you weren't the 3rd saiyan i have heard proclaim themselves that" Bastion takes off his coat he is wearing bandages but some of his cybernetic parts are visable through them "Its a little hard to judge me as i'm an android when i was still human i could be gauged by my powerlevel. A curious thing however Androids cannot it is nearly impossible to sense us" Iruku laughs "It was a joke.....but it seems that u have no sense of humor. *laughs* u androids think you guys are all that" Bastion shrugs "I guess ours humors just don't match ah well to each their own. And yes i think i'm all that i'm just the bees knees, i gave my left for all that." Bastion retorts sarcastically "so bravado based ego waving aside, what brings you out to a place like that this? There isn't exactly much around here besides me the birds and the rocks" Iruku walks around "Just walking around looking at everything" picks up a rib and starts eating it "Good rib......I was really kidding about that saiyan thing, I need to train in order to get stronger to even be able to become a super saiyan" Iruku opens the capsule into the minifridge and gets a soda. "Well why are you here?" "Well not an uncommon goal around these parts, especially seeing as turning on the blonde does seem to be the best power option. Bastion dishes himself a burger "as for why i'm here i've spent most of my life roaming from place to place so i like being in big open places it helps me unwind and lets me think about things. Plus a lot of the people i know are a bit battle hungry and prideful and it wears down a little. Sorry for the snap judgement lets just say you aren't the first saiyan i have met to act that way" Iruku "yeah...whatever, im sorry for just taking food and stuff" picks up burger. "No I'm not, look there's something you should know, I dont care about people....that probably came out the wrong way, I want to be the best I'll take out anyone that gets in my way, I'll make some alliances along the way though" "oh don't worry you'll pay me back for those trust me" Bastion smirks and dissapears for a second reappearing to his side and flicking his forhead "just be warey some people may take that goal as a challenge and just be prepared for that eventuality" A fierce rivalry begins Turnis transports himself and Harmony using Instant Transmission and appears in the Spinach Wastes where he and Raditz first appeared. "Alright... now I've a few questions. Who are you and where did you come from?" he asks as his scouter scans Harmony's Base Level. Eventually the reading given off reads one of the highest levels possible but he questions its decision after the fight they just had. Harmony stretches briefly after the fight, "Ah, that was a good fight..." After a moment, she replied, "Only twenty five percent power, though. But I can see you can still improve, so when you get stronger I want a rematch. As for who I am, the name's Harmony Tequi. I'm...visiting." She said, chuckling. "Tequi... That sounds familiar but on a different subject why are you visiting this universe of all of them? Surely someone of your caliber has better things to do then to skulk around here of all places." he states turning off his Scouter and then stashing it away. "You seem to have plenty of power but one thing still bugs me about you. This is besides your attitude. How did your wound heal like that?" "I'm looking for an...old friend." She replied, "Haven't found her yet. As for how I healed...well..." She shrugged, grinning, "Dragon balls are fun things, aren't they?" Turnis sighs and folds his arms. "You're immortal aren't you?" he asks looking at her seeing her grin widen. "For fuck's sake that's why you're so arrogant. Being immortal is a curse more than a benefit. You become so confident in your own ability to never die you forget you own combat skills or worse you just stop caring." he begins to explain before he shakes his head. "Nevermind, you pribably won't listen anyways. So who's this friend? I can probably find them using my Scouter." "A curse? Hardly. I'd say I've been enjoying every moment of it. As for who I'm looking for, her name's Melody. I..." She paused, "I'm not sure if she's actually here yet. Time's a bitch, y'know?" She chuckled, "I did have another reason for coming here, by the way - I had heard about some kind of Super Saiyan Destroyer..." Turnis listens and doesn't recall the name Melody so he just lets it pass for now. "Hmm? Yes, I have the Super Saiyan Destroyer transformation. A transformation designed to destroy Gods." he explains. "Why are you interested in it?" "Destroy gods? Oh, that's just precious." Harmony chuckles, "From the name I had thought it was meant to destroy, y'know, Super Saiyans, but when I found out it was a Saiyan form, I just had to see it for myself.' Turnis shakes his head. "The Demon God in question who's power I absorbed was in fact a Destroyer. It's a type of Anti-Deity made to kill Gods. I don't have full control over the form but from the look and feel of how I use it and despise it it's not going to be anytime soon that I master it." he states. He keeps his arms folded and looks Harmony over getting a feeling of dejavu. "Have we met before? You seem familiar, or at least the name." "I don't think so?" Harmony replied, "You probably recognize my surname, Tequi, though. My husband...well, he's Lapis Tequi, Angel of the Fifth Universe. That's probably where you heard the name." Turnis thinks for a moment and sighs shortly after. "Yup... that'd be where I've heard it from. I'm not big on universal travel but I've taken bounties from nearly all twelve universes. Hell managed to find some weird purple guy who took my kill once. Seemed friendly enough. However, Lapis never mentioned he was married and nor did Rumis. Guess this happened recently or were they just quiet on that?" he asks. "No, we've been married for a while, we just separate our private and public lives." Harmony said with a shrug, "Rumis knows..." She paused, "...Probably. I hope." Turnis simply shakes his head. "Either way I have a tendency to get the truth out of people. I'm guessing you didn't just come to see my destroyer form and find this Melody woman. So what are you actually doing here? You don't seem like the type that'd be anywhere without a straight forward mission." he asks. "Hey, a girl's gotta have some secrets, right?" Harmony said, smirking. "That's for me to know. It's not like you'd be able to help with it." "Probably not but please don't mess with anything else in this universe would you? We have plenty on our own hands and I'm not even from this timeline. Those Time Patrol goons dragged me here in a desperate attempt to get help." he explains taking back out his scouter and readjusting it onto his face. "Well, so long as you don't cause trouble we won't have to fight again." "What? You don't wanna fight?" Harmony said, disappointed, "But I was having so much fun! When you get stronger I'll hold back less. Unless you're not up for the challenge." She smirked. "Also, uh, I'd...really like to see you try and stop me if I wanted to interfere." Turnis chuckles. "Honestly woman if I wanted to I would have destroyed this galaxy and moved on but I have priorities to handle. As for what I'll do if you interfere, well, after every battle we Saiyans get stronger than the opponent we just faced by comparison or at least around their strength. So the next time we fight, it'll be worse on you then this time." he says in a confident tone before his scouter picks up another familiar energy signature. "That can't be right..." "Oh, I know. It won't be enough." Harmony grinned, "Shall I demonstrate? Just one hit at my max power." Turnis shakes his head. "If you're married to a God of Destruction's teacher I'd rather not take a full power hit. I've already tanked your super spirit bomb and that hurt enough. Besides, I'd rather not feed your starving ego." he states disrespectfully to her as he flies up and begins honing in on the energy signature. "This could be bad..." he says to himself. While he doesn't seem to be paying attention to Harmony he still keeps on his guard to his surroundings. "Naw, I'm just bored right now. Hardly egotistical." She stretched, yawning, "But seriously now, what is that energy signature?" She said, looking in its direction, "Friend of yours?" "It's someone worse than you could ever imagine but... he's weaker now... Gods Dammit he's somehow escape the time stream! Fuck!" Turnis takes off at a rapid pace in Super Saiyan 2 launcing off over the mountains in the direction of the energy signature. Harmony watched, amused, "Well...his problem now." She shrugged, vanishing into thin air. Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth